Wedding Bells-Kavin and Purvi story
by iAndromeda
Summary: This is a Kavin and Purvi (KaVi/KeVi) OS especially for my friend Divyaa on her Birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVYAA! Excerpt-"Tum jiss ladke se shaadi kar rahi ho, kya tum uske baare mein sure ho?" Kavin asked Purvi. "Excuse me?" Purvi replied.


**A/N**

**Divyaa, here's your birthday present! Happy Birthday! This one's especially for you!**

"Hey, kaisi ho?"

"I am fine. Aap kaise ho?"

"Oh, I am good. Bohaut achchi dikh rahi ho" Kavin smiled at the girl sitting in front of him.

Purvi smiled in return and shook her head, "Never miss a chance to flirt, do you?"

"Not flirting, sach mein. Shaadi ka pre-effect?" he asked.

"Kya?" she questioned.

"Yahi, yeh dulhan-wala glow" he smiled again.

"Maybe. Waise aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hai, sir?"

"Ah" Kavin said as he looked around the café, where he had called Purvi.

"Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai" he'd said over the phone when he had called her the previous night.

"Toh. Shaadi ki tayariyaan kaisi chal rahi hai?" he said as they waited for their coffee to arrive.

"Good"

"Nervous?" he asked.

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Bas aise hi"

"Toh aapko kya baat karni thi?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

There was no way to dodge that question, he realized. He sighed.

"Kya tum uss ladke ke bare mein sure ho?" he asked, keeping his elbows on the table.

"Yes" Purvi said looking away.

"Tumne kya dekha uss ladke mein?" he asked wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Woh ek bohot hi accha ladka hai" she said.

"Maine kab kaha bura hai? Par kya tum puri tarah se sure ho ki tumhe yeh shaadi karni hai?" he said.

"Of course. Usne propose karte waqt mujhse kaha tha ki woh mujhe khush rakhega. And I believe him. Aur usne-" but she was cut off by Kavin who said, "mujhe pata hain usne kya kaha. Mein bhi tha waha pe"

Purvi remembered the time the guy had come in the bureau and got down on one knee and asked her the question. She liked that guy a lot. But was she in love with him? Or with the guy sitting in front of her right now? Well, she'd already said yes to that guy. It was too romantic to decline. He'd come to the bureau and had gotten a beautiful ring and had said-Miss Purvi, I love you. I promise to keep you happy for the rest of your life. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?

She was in an unspoken relationship with that guy. She liked him. She knew he liked her…the guy had taken her parents' permission to marry her. And so when he finally popped the question, she agreed. Everyone in the bureau cheered, including Kavin. He had even congratulated her afterwards. And it was revealed that even he was getting married.

"Toh aapne suna hoga ussne kya kaha. Aur mujhe pura vishwas hai uss pe. And I believe in 'us' " she said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Tumhe mujh par aur tum par vishwas hai?" he said with a smug look.

"Mein jiss ladke se shaadi kar rahi hoon uss pe aur mujh pe." Purvi said shaking her head.

There was a brief silence.

"I think you deserve someone better than him" Kavin finally said.

"Really? Like who?" Purvi questioned.

"I don't know. Mein sach mein jaanna chahataan hoon ki tumne uss ladke mein kya dekha"

Purvi drew in her breath and said, "aapko woh kasa lagta hai?" she asked.

"Achcha hai. But not good enough for you"

"Oh please. Mein usse bohot pyaar karti hoon. Woh ek bohot hi achcha insaan hai aur kaafi hansome bhi" she finished smirking.

"Handsome, I agree. Achcha dikhta hai. Par kya woh tumhe khush rakh payega?"

"Haan. Mein poore yakeen ke saath keh sakti hoon. Waise, aapki bhi toh shaadi ho rahi hai. Aap ki tayyariyaan kaisi chal rahi hain?"

Now Kavin leaned back in his chair and folded his hands, smiling.

"Bohot achchi. Can't wait to get married" he said and grinning at his coffee cup.

"Waise jiss ladki se aap shaadi karne waale hain woh kaisi hai?"

"Mein duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki se shaadi kar raha hoon"

"Itni bhi khoobsurat nahi hai woh" Purvi muttered.

"Tum usse jaanti nahi ho. Well, mein jitna jaanta hoon, usse toh kam. She's an awesome girl. Has a heart of gold. Smart hain, bahadur hai, mujhse bohot pyaar karti hain (Kavin raised his eyebrows at Purvi as he said this) aur sabse jaroori baat, dil ki bohot saaf hai" he finished.

"Hmm… so was it love at first sight?" she asked.

"Yes. It was. What about you?"

"Umm…I don't know. Ho sakta hain. Aap kyu ye pooch rahe hain?"

"Bas aise hi. I just want to make sure that you believe in your decisions"

"Well I do, don't I?" Purvi said crossing her arms.

"Apparently"

They both were quiet after this and then their coffee cups arrived.

They both took a sip and Purvi said, "Toh aap ne mujhe yahan sirf ye puchne ke liye bulaya tha?"

"Uhh...haan?"

"Aapko nahi lagta aap thode late hain? Matlab do hafton mein meri shaadi ho rahi hain. So toh mein sure hoon isilye toh shaadi kar rahi hoon na"

"Mein jaanta hoon. Bas sirf ek baar tumhaare muh se sunna chahata tha. Agar tum khus ho toh koi problem nahi hai" he smiled.

"Kya aap khus hain? Kunki jiss tarah se aap itni baar mujhe pooch rahe hain, usse toh mujhe lagta hai ki aap apni shaadi ke bare mein sure nahi hai"

"Mein apni shaadi ke bare mein poora sure hun. In fact meine kaha na shaadi ke liye ab ruka nahi jaata mann karta hai abhi ke abhi uss ladki se shaadi karloon aur uske saath apni life bitaun" he smiled as he looked away.

"Kabhi kabhi yakeen nahi hota hai ki sach mein uss se meri shaadi ho rahi hai. Sapna hi lagta hain. Mein uss se kab se pyaar karta hoon!"

"Kabse?" Purvi asked curiously.

"Bohot pehle se. Tabse in fact jabse mera transfer yaha hua hai"

"Ohh… toh aapko aapki shaadi par yakeen hai? "

"Bilkul. I just…love her too much"

"Pata hai. Aapko dusyant ne peechle hafte mein teen baar uske khayalon mein khoye hue pakda hai. Seriously kaam pe aapka dhyaan kam ho raha hai"

"Ab toh usse shaadi karke hi chain ki saans milegi! Par tumhe kya problem hai agar mein uske khayalon mein tha?" he laughed.

"Mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Par agar mere co-workers kaam pe dhyaan nahi de rahe hain, then it is my duty ki mein ACP sir ko yeh bataun" and she threw him a 'got that?' wala look.

"Hmm, okay. Anyway, Divyaa ka phone aaya tha. Cards ready ha" he said.

Divyaa was their mutual friend who also happened to be a designer. She had taken the responsibility of designing both of their wedding invitation cards.

"Haan mujhe bhi aaya tha. Usne mujhe donno ke cards ke photos bhi bheje hain. Here" Purvi said as she took out her cell phone to show the pictures to Kavin.

She went over and sat on the chair next to Kavin's chair. They both leaned in together to see the pictures.

Purvi first showed him her wedding invitation card. It was a beautiful cream colored card with royal red lettering. It was simple, sweet and majestic at the same time. Just like her, thought Kavin.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? It's exactly what I wanted" Purvi smiled and Kavin noticed the how her face was glowing making her look even more beautiful.

"It's beautiful" he agreed and thought, 'just like you'.

"And here is your card" Purvi said after they both finished reading her wedding invitation card.

"Hey, that's nice! I like my card a lot too!" he said. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted so his wife-to-be had helped him select a card.

They both looked at each other and smiled as Kavin held Purvi's hand; their fingers interlocking.

This card was a navy blue one.

Purvi kept her head on Kavin's shoulder and he draped his arm around her shoulders, and together they read this card too.

There, in the middle of the navy blue, in white-ish-silver shone the words-

_**Kavin weds Purvi**_

**So how was the story? Divyaa, liked it? Happy Birthday once again! **


End file.
